Find Me Where The Stars Shine
by LarkspiritofForestClan
Summary: After losing his mate in a terrible battle, Sunstar is overwhelmed with grief. He does not know what to do and gladly thinks of becoming a warrior again until he stops grieving. But with the help of his dead mate's spirit and the kindness of a young apprentice of his Clan, he will finally know what he has to do for the future of his Clan.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, I adopted this story idea from ****warriorfanwriterforever ****and I really can't wait to see where it goes. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as my others. This one is not part of my Path of Hearts series and is set generations after it, so there are the same Clans but just with different cats! R&R!**

**Allegiances **

**FireClan**

Leader: Sunstar- large blazing red tom with white underbelly, paws and dark brown eyes

Deputy: Sagefoot- fluffy sandy brown tom white green eyes

Medicine cat: Shrewflight- dark gray tom with a white blaze on his nose and bright yellow eyes

Apprentice: Windstep- blue tom with dark gray eyes

Warriors

Scorchwind- tom with patched black and white fur with dark blue eyes (Mate: Viperleap)

Apprentice: Scatterpaw

Rowanswoop- dark red tom with white paws and brown eyes

Sorrelberry- light brown she-cat with dark gray eyes

Pebbleflash- gray she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Waspfang- dark brown tom with white underbelly and bright green eyes; also has very sharp fangs

Sootjaw- white tom with gray spots on his face and brown eyes

Apprentices

Scatterpaw- brown she-cat with red flecks and gray eyes

Queens

Viperleap- light gray she-cat with white underbelly and dark green eyes (Kits: Skykit- white tom with front right gray paw and yellow eyes; Shadowkit- dark gray she-kit with a white tail tip and light yellow eyes)

Elders

Snakewhisker- tom with a ragged light brown pelt and dark brown eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Coldstar- white she-cat with dark brown eyes

Deputy: Beecheart- gray tom with yellow eyes and white nose

**WindClan**

Leader: Shadowstar- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Birdstrike- light sandy brown she-cat with green eyes

**ForestClan**

Leader: Nightstar- black she-cat with dark blue eyes and white chest

Deputy: Owlgaze- brown tabby she-cat with white paws and dark gray eyes

**Prologue**

Shadows stretched along the vast and dusty FireClan territory. A dark brown tom was taking long, deliberate strides with a light sandy she-cat quickly following behind him.

"Shadowstar, this is not a wise idea!" The she-cat hissed and tried to run in front of the tom. He only moved faster and ignored her. The she-cat let out an exasperated snarl.

"Neither I or your warriors will stand behind this!" She snapped and jumped back, startled when the tom whipped around. He brought his face directly in front of hers.

"If you don't, you face exile." He hissed and looked past her. "It also seems that my warriors are indeed loyal, more than I can say about you Birdstrike."

Birdstrike looked over her shoulder, and sure enough a group of WindClan warriors heading their way. She turned her attention back to the leader. His dark blue eyes were narrowed at her.

"I am loyal to you, but I do not agree with raiding FireClan! They barely survived Greencough, why in StarClan's name would we attack them?" She argued and then let her shoulders slump when he did not reply.

"If we lose warriors, their blood will be on your paws, Shadowstar."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

A dark gray tom sat in a dusty clearing surrounded by burrows. His face was up towards the sky in the fading sunlight, but is eyes were closed as if deep in thought. A large red tom approached him with caution.

"Shrewflight? Are you speaking with StarClan?" He meowed quietly. He stopped just behind him. The gray tom shook his head.

"Just thinking, Sunstar." He replied and turned around to face the FireClan leader. His green eyes were filled with guilt.

"You have served your Clan to the best of your ability, and I'm sure StarClan commends your work as much as I am grateful for it." Sunstar said and sat down. Shrewflight nodded but the expression on his face told the leader that he did not believe his words.

"We have lost too many cats. I'm...going to my nest. Goodnight Sunstar." Shrewflight murmured and quickly went into his burrows that he shared with his apprentice.

"He'll just worry about this a little while longer and then soon get over it." Sunstar smiled at his mate's voice. The beautiful dark brown she-cat padded over to him, her light blue eyes shining with love.

He purred and nuzzled the top of her head affectionately.

"I know. What are you doing up?" He asked with a laugh. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not a kit; I can stay up as long as I want." She meowed and licked his cheek. He nodded and pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Finchsong." Sunstar meowed, but his words fell on deaf ears. His mate was focused on something outside of camp.

"Do you smell that?" She whispered and sniffed the air. He followed suit and scented the air. _WindClan? _He stood up and headed towards the entrance of their camp. He was immediately met with silhouettes of two long-legged wiry cats. Shadowstar strode into the camp with his deputy Birdstrike right behind him.

Sunstar locked gazes with Shadowstar. There was something about the tom that made him wary, but he decided to show respect until shown he wasn't worthy of it. Sunstar dipped his head in greeting.

"Hello Shadowstar. What brings you here?" He asked politely. The dark brown leader swept his eyes around the camp as his deputy Birdstrike approached.

"We came to see how your Clan was faring after your bout. Hello Finchsong." Shadowstar replied quietly. Sunstar didn't feel comfortable and stepped slightly in front of his mate.

"Looks like you're a bit touchy. She seems much better now." Shadowstar continued. Finchsong raised her head in acknowledgement.

"I know that isn't your purpose here. So tell me the truth." Sunstar said. Shadowstar narrowed his eyes at him.

"The truth is that your Clan is weak, and all the other Clans know it. You need a strong ally to help hunt for you and protect you." The WindClan leader told them and lashed his tail. The WindClan scent grew stronger as more warriors appeared. Sunstar almost visibly grimaced.

"If you're suggesting that I give up some of my Clan's territory, then you have no place here." Sunstar growled. Birdstrike had a worried look on her face.

"Maybe I should convince you? WindClan! _Attack!_" Shadowstar yowled and leapt at him. Sunstar dodged him and yowled. "FireClan!"

His warriors tumbled out of their dens, but in the back of his mind he knew that they were hardly any match against them. He roughly shoved Shadowstar and brought his paw down to pin him, but the leader rolled over and nearly flipped him off his feet.

As regained his footing, Shadowstar had disappeared. Sunstar wildly looked around in confusion until he was nearly tackled into by some young warrior. _Probably trying to show that he's brave. Foolish kit. _

He easily defended himself by the younger warrior's swift but uncoordinated blows until he heard a screech that nearly stopped his heart. He turned his head and searched the crowd until he came upon a limp body on the ground with Shadowstar beside it.

"Finchsong, no!"

**Sound familiar? You guys can submit warriors for all other Clans other than FireClan (unless you have something you really want in FireClan) so either PM me or write it in a review! Just put a description and/or personality and if they have family and such. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first official chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Song listened to while writing this: Summertime Sadness **

**Chapter 1**

**Sunstar**

A warm breeze tussled Sunstars' already messy fur. He sat outside his burrow with a vole in front of his paws that he reluctantly chose out of the prey-hole. Shrewflight had scolded him all morning about keeping himself together for the Clan and wasn't about to let him starve himself too.

Windstep approached Sunstar quietly with roots and forest herbs in his jaws. Sunstar sighed and stared at the medicine cat apprentice until he was in front of him. The apprentice set the herbs on the ground. The blue tom nodded at the uneaten vole in front of Sunstar.

"Are you going to try to eat that, or should I shove these herbs down your throat?" Windstep asked. Sunstar sighed again and bent over to take a bite of vole. Windstep nodded as Sunstar chewed.

"How are you feeling today? Getting out of camp would be good for you, and Sagefoot would be glad if you joined a patrol." His gray eyes were filled with concern, and his voice was gentle. Sunstar finished the vole.

"I just want to sleep, alright? He can take care of patrols by himself." Sunstar muttered and retreated into his burrow. He curled up into his nest and shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

The familiar scent of Finchsong seemed to haunt his nose, because he could swear to StarClan that he smelled her scent every time he went to sleep.

"I miss you Finchsong. I loved you so much. I still do..." He murmured sadly and put his head between his paws. It had only been a half-moon since her death, and he could hardly function. His eyes fluttered after a while until he heard pawsteps right outside his den. He pricked his ears but didn't bother to move otherwise.

"Sunstar, its Sagefoot and Viperleap. We need to speak to you about Clan matters." Sagefoot meowed. Sunstar shifted in his nest, but he really did not want to be bothered. Their strong scent told him that they entered anyways, so he looked up.

The queen seemed concerned but also hopeful. Sunstar stared at the two expectantly.

"Sunstar, my kits reached their sixth moon a few days ago. I think it's time that Skykit and Shadowkit become apprentices..." Viperleap meowed hesitantly. Sunstar cringed at Shadowkit's name.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a Clan meeting sounding tiresome to him. She nodded and looked to Sagefoot. Sunstar flattened his ears.

"I don't think they're ready...well, not Shadowkit at least. She's constantly getting into trouble-"

Sagefoot growled. "Sunstar, she's just playful as any kit. Do not condemn her just because she shares a name with another cat." Anger built up in Sunstar's chest. He could not do this.

"Fine, you take over as leader then. Make the choices. I'm not meant for this-" Sunstar stopped when Viperleap calmly placed her paw on his. Sunstar let out air that he did not know that he was holding in.

"Calm down. Adderstar made you leader, and he had no doubt in you." She mewed soothingly. Sunstar nodded slowly. _Maybe. _

"Rest, I'll take care of things." Sagefoot told him and left with Viperleap. Sunstar stared at the burrow's walls until the scent of his beloved mate lulled him into a fitful sleep.

**Shadowkit**

_It sucks sharing a name with a killer._ Shadowkit sat at the mouth of the nursery with Skykit, anxiously waiting for Viperleap to return with the news. Deep in her gut, she knew that it wouldn't be great due to her name.

"Just my luck." She muttered to herself. Skykit nudged her kindly.

"Hey, at least not _everyone_ hates you, just our Clan leader." He said, his yellow eyes playful. Shadowkit frowned.

"If that was an attempt to be encouraging, you failed miserably." She told him and stood up when she saw their mother coming back. Skykit grinned and ran out to meet her. Shadowkit trailed after him slowly- she was afraid what her mother was going to say.

"So," Skykit mewed excitedly," when is our ceremony?" Viperleap smiled sadly.

"It seems like Sunstar won't be doing any ceremonies at this time." She replied and licked the top of Shadowkit's head. Shadowkit purred and pressed her head into her mother's chest.

"What about Sagefoot, what'd he say?" Shadowkit asked and looked up at Viperleap. Her mother shook her head.

"He couldn't convince Sunstar to do much. He is still grieving."

Shadowkit frowned. "Oh." She studied her paws until she felt another tongue rasp of her head. Scorchwind was standing behind her and smiled down at her.

"Hey you." He meowed and purred when she tackled into him.

"Sunstar still doesn't want to leave his den?" Her father asked in disbelief. He shook his head.

"He was outside eating earlier, but went back inside. I went to talk to him about the kits' apprentice ceremonies, but he wasn't up to it." Viperleap said with a sigh. Scorchwind frowned.

"Or was he just not up to giving Shadowkit her name?" He asked angrily. Shadowkit grimaced.

"Maybe Sagefoot can do the ceremony?" Skykit piped up. Shadowkit almost forgot he was there he was so quiet. Scorchwind stared at Viperleap.

"Does he have the power to do that?" Viperleap asked with a hopeful voice. Shadowkit smiled a little.

"A deputy is technically leader if the former leader dies...and Sunstar looks and acts as if he was dead." Scorchwind mused. He looked thoughtful for a few heartbeats and the grinned.

"I'm going to talk to Shrewflight and Windstep. You two will be apprentices by nightfall!" He meowed as he trotted towards the medicine cat burrow. Shadowkit and Skykit shared a glance and then looked at Viperleap.

"The worst they can do is completely ignore him, so why not try?" She mewed and then began herding them into the nursery.

"But we'll stay in here just in case this doesn't turn out well."


End file.
